harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Angelina Johnson
Birthday? There is no source listed for Angelina's birthday being October 24. The Lexicon states her birthday as being "late October". Do we have anything to clarify? Oread 19:52, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :I can't find one. Wait a couple of days.... if nobody has a source, then change it. 20:47, 22 October 2008 (UTC) ::Anybody found a source for October 24 yet? Oread 03:38, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :::I think I know where that date came from. In Chapter 16 of Goblet of Fire, it's revealed that Angelina was born in the week before Halloween. However, it never says that she was born exactly one week before October 31, therefore "late October" is more accurate. Oread (talk) 19:35, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :::I figured out that it was between the 24 ant the 30, not the 18 and 25. This is using inforamtion in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire in chapter 16, titled The Goblet of Fire, when Angelina came over to Harry, Ron and Hermione, saying that she had just put her name in the Goblet and that she had turned 17 the previous week. I looked up a calendar for 1994, the year that the triwizard tournament takes place. the 31st of Ocotober is a Monday, therefore her birthday could have been any time between the 24 and the 30. Deathly Hallows (film) Is there a confirmation she'll be in either of the last two movies? If not, it should be removed. Nick O'Demus 23:02, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Tiana Benjamin has since expressed interest in returning to Harry Potter for the final film, but no contact with her has been publicly announced as of yet. It's unconfirmed for now. I will remove it. Thanks for pointing that out! -- [[User talk:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:20, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Family Do we have an article for Angelina's family, or any information on her parents? -- GrouchMan (Send an owl then scram!!) 14:23, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Fred or George Maybe she married with George Weasley, because he thought that he was Fred and that George was killed and not Fred. Just a thought my Harry Potter friends. What do you think? Why did she married with George Weasley?--Station7 17:43, November 21, 2009 (UTC) no idea :She married George Weasley out of love, the two had been close friends since she started her education at Hogwarts and she dated his brother, I'm sure the two's friendship grew even stronger after Fred died and eventually the two fell for one another. I'm pretty sure she wasn't stupid enough to think that George had died and she was married to Fred and have two children with him. [[User:Patr0nus|'Patr0nus ']] ([[User talk:Patr0nus| Expecto Patronum! ]]) Haha, interesting thought, but not only would Angelina not be stupid enough, it's pretty clear at the beginning of book 7 that it was George who lost an ear, not Fred, so technically after that they were not identical anymore, and could fairly easily be told apart. --BachLynn23 00:03, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Since when were Fred and Angelina boyfriend and girlfriend? The books only state that they went to the Yule ball together. Just because they went to the ball together, it doesn't mean they were going out. Neville and Ginny went to the ball together, they weren't going out. Same with Harry and Parvati. 23:02, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Birthday, Again So ... Angelina was born in the week before Hallowe'en. That could be anywhere from 24 October - 28 October. I don't see why she wouldn't just say "a week ago" if it was exactly seven days, meaning 24 October is out. That leaves 25 - 28 October. Actually, 25 - 27 October, because if it was the weekend she would consider it the same week as the day she made her statement. So there's only three days it could have been: 25 October, 26 October or 27 October. I take it there's no further way of narrowing it down? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 16:55, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :So we don't know anything else about her birthday? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 02:41, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Blood Status I was cleaning up the article and I noticed that her blood-status is said to most likely be half-blood, with the second most likely being pure-blood, but I don't see why she couldn't even be muggle born. The reference says the Johnson family do not appear on the Sacred Twenty-Eight so therefore they are probably half-blood but that doesn't make much sense to me. I had a look through my eBooks for any mention of her and it never implies her blood-status. Please let me know if I am missing something! Kates39 (talk) 17:32, January 9, 2017 (UTC) She was in the Battle of Hogwarts in DH at a time when muggle-norns were inprisoned, however she may have been on the run before, like Colin. So, we can't exlzde that she was muggle-born.--Rodolphus (talk) 17:36, January 9, 2017 (UTC) : There were many muggle-borns at the Battle of Hogwarts, particulary ones from Dumbledore's Army who would have been called to help. Since we cannot say she is of any blood-status, I will remove mention of it as it is unknown. Kates39 (talk) 17:42, January 9, 2017 (UTC) :She's probably a half-blood. Pansy insults her with "Hey, Johnson, what's with the hairstyle, anyway? Why would anyone want to look like they've got worms coming out of their head?" Pansy, if Angelina was Muggleborn, would have insulted her blood status too. She didn't, therefore it's likely that Angelina is half-blood at minimum. --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 18:18, January 9, 2017 (UTC) :: Pansy has never called anyone a mudblood in any of the books, not even Hermione who she insulted more than anyone. She hung out with people with the belief in pure-blood superiority and probably agrees with them but she never says it herself. So it cannot prove that Angelina is at least half-blood. Kates39 (talk) 18:38, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Last week Wouldn't Angelina have said "this week" if her birthday was 24 - 30 October? Couldn't her phrasing also imply ít was between 17 - 23 October? My birthday is on Monday. And I if I told someone about it on the following Saturday or Sunday, I'd say that my birthday was this week.--Rodolphus (talk) 17:44, May 3, 2017 (UTC) :My experience is that people are very inconsistent with their use of this, next, and last when it comes to days and weeks. "This week" could be the current week we're in (say Monday - Sunday), or the next seven days from today. Similarly, "last week" could be the week before the current Mon-Sun week or the seven days leading up to that day. The meaning is not very clear. As had been mentioned above, "late October" or perhaps "the last two weeks in October" might be as accurate as we can get? Cheers --Ironyak1 (talk) 18:17, May 3, 2017 (UTC)